


Silver Bells

by mtrssmustdie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, a lil bit sad but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtrssmustdie/pseuds/mtrssmustdie
Summary: After rough times, Dan and Phil finally recieve some good news on christmas eve.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank my friend rafa (https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni) for being my beta reader for this fic!!

December 24th, 2025 

Today was a sad Christmas eve. After all they went through, Dan just wanted to cancel the whole Christmas dinner thing and watch some American Horror Story reruns. Phil insisted on dinner though, and the reason was that Phil had a surprise for Dan. They had been waiting for five years now, and today, December 24th, Phil finally got the call.

Phil told Dan he had an extra present for him, even though they agreed on just one Christmas gift each. He wanted to make it special for Dan, so he planned on only telling him midnight, but it was hard to keep this kind of News to himself. Every time he remembered the phone call he just had, he’d start crying. And hiding that from Dan was hard. But it was going to be Worth it.

Dan spent the whole day thinking what huge thing Phil was giving him. They were already married, so it couldn’t be a proposal. Maybe another dog? They agreed on not getting another one after Peanut passed away last month. What could possibly be? Maybe it wasn’t something that big and Phil was just excited for Dan’s reaction, like he always is, but even more excited, giving the year they had.

Right now it was 5 P.M. and they were setting the table just for two. This year they decided not to go up north to Phil’s Family for the holidays. Last year, when they were travelling, the adoption agency called and they didn’t pick up. They missed their spot because of a silly holiday and now Dan would never forgive himself for that. He always wanted a big family with Phil, even when they were too young to be thinking about kids of their own. But his heart was set on this picture he had on his mind: him, Phil, a big house just outside of London, two or three kids and a dog. They bought the forever home five years ago, the same year they started the adoption process. A year after, they got Peanut, this beautiful, ten-year-old, three legged corgi, brown as a peanut. Its previous owner had just died and it needed a new family. They didn’t need to think twice before welcoming the little guy into their family. Everything seemed to be falling into place. But then, the first woman they matched changed her mind when the baby was born. They had an empty nursery now. A few months later, they were matched again! The lovely lady who chose them had a miscarriage at the very beginning. The nursery continued to be empty. The books on how to take care of a newborn and all the child lead education and Montessori method Dan was reading for months were forgotten. When Peanut got sick it was too much to handle. They donated all the baby stuff to focus on Peanut, who was very old for a corgi. And now that he was dead, everything in their lives felt extremely empty. Suddenly, all the pieces of Dan’s picture of his future were going away. Dan was never a “think positive thoughts” kind of person, but for these last few years, he was really trying to. Except that right now he couldn’t anymore.

This Christmas was a sad Christmas. They remained strong for the past month. They tried not to think about Peanut or the adoption agency that much. They still had the house, which was a big step that wasn’t going to go away, and they threw themselves at work to try to clear up their minds. It was working well, this method of working their asses off until they were too tired to think about all the things they’ve lost. But right now was the holidays and they needed a break.

After dinner, they cuddled up on the sofa, Dan drinking hot chocolate, Phil drinking a coffee. The TV was on but they weren’t really paying that much attention to it. It was the first year they didn’t put up the Christmas tree since they moved in together. In fact, they didn’t put up any Christmas decorations, and if it wasn’t for the horrible Christmas jumper Phil was wearing, no one would ever think it was Christmas eve.

Even though they didn’t really want to stop working for the holidays, half an hour after they finished their drinks, they were both asleep, tired as hell. Turns out working 20 hours a day for a month really tires up the human body, huh?

It was 2:54 in the morning when Dan woke up, needing to pee really bad and blaming the hot chocolate for that. He looked at Phil, asleep like a baby, even though he was a 38-year-old man. He looked beautiful. Even with all the age marks, the sight of grey hair growing under the dyed part, the glasses slightly misplaced on his face, a little bit of drool on the sofa cushion, Phil was beautiful. Dan loved him more than anything and in that moment everything they went through during the last five years didn’t matter, because Dan’s heart was full and he knew he made the right choice, sixteen years ago, getting on that train to Manchester to meet this guy who he met online and didn’t have a lot of followers but made him starstruck anyway. Dan didn’t like to be cheesy but right now, looking at Phil asleep, he knew everything was going to be just fine. As long as he was with Phil.

He turned off the TV and tried to quietly pull the quilt over Phil without waking him up, but of course that’s not what happened. He pulled the quilt from the chair, knocking over the two mugs they were using earlier, breaking the One Direction one Dan was drinking of.

“Dan, what is happening here?” Phil said, low voice, tired tone.

“Uhh, we fell asleep after dinner and I just woke up right now and I was trying to put the quilt on you because you seemed cold but I knocked the mugs and...” Dan started to explain, talking really fast, only to be interrupted by Phil.

“We fell asleep??? Dan! I was supposed to give you your gift at midnight!!” Said Phil, sounding a little bit desperate.

“It’s okay, you can just give me tomorrow, let’s go to be-“

“It’s really important okay. It has to be right now.” Phil said, getting up quickly and taking Dan’s hand in his. Dan suddenly felt worried.

“So... today, when you were getting the mashed potatoes done for dinner...” Phil started to cry at the same time he started talking. He started not to just weep, but to full on cry and Dan couldn’t read if it was a happy or sad cry.

“Phil... what’s going on?” Dan pulled Phil for a hug “c’mon, how bad can it be? You can tell me anything”

“Dan, we got it.” Phil managed to say, mid-sob. “We got it. I got the call today.”

Dan hugged him tighter. Was that really happening? Did he just mishear Phil or had he just said they got the adoption agency call? Dan was crying now as well. And he was sure it was a happy cry. His heart was glowing in his chest and he felt full of love and good food and reasons to keep going.

“Wait.” Dan said. “What if it falls through again? Phil, I won’t be able to cope with all of that once more.” He was actually really worried. What if this call was just a glim of hope he got and that would make him fall apart in a few months when everything goes wrong?

“I know. I’m scared as much as you are.” Phil said, looking right at Dan’s eyes. “But I mean, we have to try, don’t we? It could be our kid out there right now”

Our kid. Our son or daughter or maybe even both. Dan couldn’t keep his smile to himself. He pulled Phil for a kiss, a sloppy, tired, stinky-breath kiss. And it was perfect. That was the perfect Christmas.

December 24th, 2029

They were listening to Silver Bells by Dean Martin. It was a melancholic Christmas song, but they could not be happier. The house had Christmas decorations everywhere. It was the first year Beatrice was old enough to understand the Elf on the Shelf tradition, so right now they were just remembering all the naughty things the Elf did this year. It was almost midnight – they let her be up past her bedtime today, after all, it was a special day. She was sleepy though, yawning every now and then. But they had a special gift to her. Bea was about to turn four in January and she has been asking for a dog since she learned what dogs were. She loved looking at old pictures of Peanut. Their proud dads, of course, decided to give her a dog for Christmas. A little before midnight, Phil entered the room holding a little ball of fluff with a big bright green bow on it.

“Daddy, what’s that?” She asked, curious.

“Well, Bea, since you’ve been asking for a dog so much...” Phil said. She got up quickly and started to jump.

“Daddy! Is this a little puppy?” Phil got on his knees so she could see the dog. It was a corgi mix that their friend texted them about a week before. It was the perfect timing, Dan said, when he showed the text to Phil. It’s perfect, Phil said.

“He only has three legs?” asked Bea “Just like Peanut?” Phil handed her the dog.

“Yes, just like Peanut.” They couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been reading a lot about the adoption process and i've been feeling the christmas energy so i thought it would be nice to combine those two things into a little fic. also my class this morning was super boring so i had some time to kill.


End file.
